The present exemplary embodiment relates to document processing systems such as printers, copiers, multi-function devices, etc., and more particularly to configurable graphical display of print consumable levels in document processing systems having one or more print or marking engines that are supplied with consumable materials such as toner, ink, replenisher, paper, etc. Conventionally, these systems include some form of warning system to alert the user when the consumable material supply is depleted. In many printers and copiers, the print engine must be stopped to refill the consumables, although some systems may allow toner or other consumable to be refilled without interrupting the operation of the print engine. Often, however, the user is only notified when the system can no longer function without replenishment of the consumable material, such as when the print engine is out of toner. Thus, replacement of toner cartridges, paper, and other print system consumable supplies generally contributes to system down-time, and improved techniques and systems are desirable to facilitate the timely provision of replenishable consumables to document processing systems while mitigating system down-time.